People interact with computer applications through user interfaces. While audio, tactile, and similar forms of user interfaces are available, visual user interfaces through a display device are the most common form of a user interface. With the development of faster and smaller electronics for computing devices, smaller size devices such as handheld computers, smart phones, tablet devices, and comparable devices have become common. Such devices execute a wide variety of applications ranging from communication applications to complicated analysis tools. Many such applications render content from external providers through a display. The applications allow users to access and interact with content that is unavailable locally.
Users are frequently disrupted by authentication demands of content providers. Multiple content providers necessitate multiple authentication schemes to interact with variety of content associated with a workflow of a consumer. Furthermore, authentication sessions are subject to de-authentication as a result of timeout periods. Substantial disruptions in the workflow negate a positive user experience with the content and any application that is used to render the content.